the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Gwen (film)/Credits
Full credits for Spider-Gwen (2019). Logos Opening Sony Pictures Animation and Movie Land Animation Studios presents In association with Marvel Entertainment and TSG Entertainment A Kerner Entertainment Company/Avi Arad/Lord Miller/Pascal Pictures Production Closing Directed by Bob Persichetti Peter Ramsey Rodney Rothman Produced by Avi Arad • Amy Pascal Jordan Kerner, p.g.a. Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Mary Ellen Bauder Andrews, p.g.a. Christina Steinberg Screenplay by Phil Lord Rodney Rothman Story by Phil Lord Based on the Marvel Comics and Spider-Gwen comic books by Jason Latour & Robbi Rodriguez Jamie Chung Alec Baldwin Bex Taylor-Klaus Chloe Bennet Dwayne Johnson Tom Hanks Miranda Cosgrove Jake Johnson Sarah Silverman Ty Burrell John Cena Patton Oswalt Lewis Black Amy Adams Emily Blunt Steve Carell Executive Producers Nicholas Stoller • Jared Stern Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Executive Producers Karey Kirkpatrick • Sergio Pablos Courtenay Valenti • Allison Abbate Director of Photography Phil Méheux Production Designer Bill Boes Co-Producers Chris Meledandri Stephen Heneveld Music by Henry Jackman James Newton Howard Lorne Balfe Daniel Pemberton Edited by Robert Fisher Jr. Costume Designer Kasia Walicka-Maimone Associate Producer Bradford S. Simonsen Visual Effects Supervisor John Knoll Art Director Scott Watanabe Character Designer Shiyoon Kim Head of Story Jorge R. Gutierrez Head of Layout Daniel Zettl Head of Animation Ariandy Chandra Animation Supervisors Tom McGrath Jean-Claude Kalache Shiyoon Kim Katherine Sarafian Daniel Sandoval-Guillen Production Managers Laléh Chloé Sahraï Brice Colinet Digital Producers Keith Luczywo Malcolm Thomas-Gustave CG Supervisors Taylor Rosenberg Laurent De la Chapelle David Silverman Supervising Sound Editor Addison Teague Sound Designer Gary Rydstrom Head of Post Production Bérénice Robinson Executive Music Producer Tom MacDougall A Film by Bob Persichetti • Peter Ramsey Rodney Rothman Spider-Gwen Crawl Art Cast Additional Voices David Applebee Juan Carlos Arvelo Adam Brown Jon Bruno Darcy Rose Byrnes Oscar Camacho June Christopher Alycia L. Cooper Michelle Jubilee Gonzalez Terrence Hardy, Jr. Bridget Hoffman Rif Hutton Miguel B. Jiron Harrison Knight Lex Lang Donna Lynn Leavy Andrew Leviton Caitlin McKenna Scott Menville Christopher Miller Arthur Ortiz Juan Pacheco Shakira Ja'Nai Paye Courtney Peldon Chrystee Pharris Jacqueline Pinol Juan Pope Al Rodrigo Joseph Sanfelippo Justin Shenkarow Dennis Singletary Warren Sroka Melissa Sturm Holly Walker Jason Linere White Ruby Zalduondo Ruth Zalduondo Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Story Story Artists C. Raggio IV David Silverman Robert Zemeckis Chris Williams Douglas Lovelace Laurent De la Chapelle Ben Loggins Flynn Rodriguez Chris Trichet Eric Darnell Jake Paltrow Ralph Eggleston Diana Cruz Chris Wedge Jill Culton Wendy Seddon Wanda Hamilton Andy McQuan Glen McIntosh Kathleen Thorson Good Stephen Heneveld Cody Cameron Jed Diffenderfer Bob Persichetti Jeffrey Katzenberg Serguei Kouchnerov Art Department Visual Development Artists Jason Latour Sara Duran-Singer Borja Montoro Cavero Cheryl Ryan Nora Voutas Jin Kim Richard Turner Jenny Harder Rob Bredow Timothy Rodriguez Glen McIntosh Shiyoon Kim Robbi Rodriguez Griselda Sastrawinata-Lemay Jerry L. Loveland, Jr. Jeanie Chang Eric Guillon Colin Stimpson Daniel Fernandez Casas Vincent Massy de la Chesneraye Scott Watanabe Debbie Yu Chris Williams Crystal Chesney-Thompson Karey Kirkpatrick Jared Stern 3D Visual Development Ronnie del Carmen Zeus Cervas Ernie Rinard Sandro Cleuzo Josh Riley Daniel Gutierrez Todd Pilger Won Sul Nyun Editorial Asset Production Visual Effects and Animation by Movie Land Digital Production Services Inc. San Francisco, California and Movie Land Digital Production Services India Inc. Mumbai, India Modeling Lead Modelers Kelly Asbury Matthew Coronad Stephen Heneveld Jonathan Kleiman David Silverman Stuart Johnson Jamie Spencer Modelers Bobby Yoonsung Jeong Taehyung Park Brandon Lawless Karey Kirkpatrick Jeffrey Boudreaux Kambey Ollie Olivia Jackman Rupert Murdoch Jean-Pascal Berthiaume Julien Kaspar Jacob Van Valkenburg Jane Wang Paul Armstrong Charlotte Cuvelier Charles Cunningham-Scott Joy Chung Thomas Bacanu Iker J. de los Mozos Isaac Gelman Chika Saito James Schauf Chris Patrick O'Connell Character Setup Lead Character Setup TDs Daniel Jennings Joel Acosta Harry Miller Jimmy Tsai Mark Santoni Milo Rodriguez Jim McLean Character Setup TDs Mike Feil Dagmara Ziemianska Martyna Marek Ryan Sequeira Agustin Ross Kelly Vawter Aaron McGriff Beorn Leonard Gyuhyun Kim Pooja Krishnan Victor Candela Marin Moise Essame Benoit Gautier Sergey Berengard Jose Carlos Poeiras Ben Sanders Gregory Naud Guillermo Molina Dan Carey Troels Brusen Luis Trebino Amit Raut Vahram Altunyan David DeJuan Jean Fidele Ira Mandy Li Edelweiss Lorenzo Juan Manchado Karl Richter Indranil Nandy Raquel Peces Alexia Moreno Simon Legrand Pratik Virash Brian Crawford Garrett Blasi Tirumalai Shanmugam Monika Sawyer Walter Leon Rodolphe Hoareau Alissa Paiva Fatima Davite Aguiar Edouard Sisternas Alejandro Benitez Simon Bluethenkranz David Brancato Benjamin Venancie Alex Mateo Mohammed Hamid Jose Manuel Garcia Fabien Collet Miguel Soudjay Bobby Beck Carlos Baena Christian Alzmann Sebastien Gallego Brenda Chapman Daniel Cooper Matt Roberts Ryan Woodward Eduardo Gonzales Kenny Carvalho Sylvain Parcheminier Florian Parrot Patxi Peláez Sofie Deblouts Ben Meredith Elaine Richardson Nathan Gouveia Additional Character Setup TDs Dan Villarreal Sanjay Lopez Joseph Philip Jason Matthews Justin Kosnikowski Ted Craig Daniel Ashton Quentin K. Lasseter Randy King Michael Woodside Christopher Kracker Gary Phillips Gabriel Williams Jeff Katzenberg Bob Wiatr Sharon Miller Jonathan Parker Layout Layout Leads Damon Crowe Katie Holt Danny Macdonald Sanjay Calhoun Dale Drummond John Bell Jared Stern Chris Lopez Layout Artists Jan Roelfs Craig Mullins Monty Sacdalan Audrey LaRoque Frederic Veilleux Tim Hodge Robert Zemeckis Umberto Lazzari Ted Williams Jake Paltrow Paul Hormis Jean-Christophe Poulain Diana Klaus Rebecca Hore Gal Gadot Jamie Aoki Wendy Seddon Xavier Martin Tom Myers Miles O'Brien Dan Hermansen Wilton Manors Will Richards Jeffrey Mole Sue Lopez Jason Kogan Nathaniel Seymour Jenny Harder Ian Farnsworth Alan McCarthy Jack Allen Pascale Lepage-André Harry Miller Christopher Miller Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Katherine Sarafian Joseph Feinsilver Donald LaHood Layout Finaling Artists Gina Bradley Hans-Joerg Keim Jon Krummel Tamara Alejandra Faralla Kersavage Todd LaPlante Tyler Kupferer John Murrah Celeste Joanette Andi Isao Nakasone Animation Lead Animators Mark A. Williams Callum LaPrairie Sam Gebhardt Erik Strauss Daniel Pemberton Malcon B. Pierce III Mark Henn Animators Ralph Eggleston Kevin McDonald Ian Johnson Ryan Stankevish Harry Miller Shanny Gano Sandy J. Randolph Rosie Matthews Randy Thom Tammy Randolph Katherine Rudolph Monty LaBueno Jamie Chung Gary Rydstrom Olivia MacLane Jared Leto Leo Santos Sebastian Zuleta Seetharaman Krishnamurthy Daniel Ashton Jake Coyle Hans Zimmer Glen McIntosh John Walker Nancy Reagan Jamie Martinez John Torrijos Nancy Pelosi Katherine Sarafian Barry Sandrew Jake Paltrow Gwen Edward Hernandez John Hwang Miller Knestrict Dan Hermansen Ian Connor Harris Vandernoot David Tesi Mark Spevick Jared Sandrew Jimmy Tsai Tom McGrath Borja Rodrigo Hernandez Daniel Sandoval-Guillen David Andrew Maldonado Tom Schultz Gwen Stacy Jordan Kerner Dave Wilson Johnny Manziel Rebecca Wilson Bresee Bex Taylor-Klaus Christopher Gabro Evelyn Deavor Jordan Miller Kelly McLane Jennifer M. Duverglas Palacios Gini Cruz Santos Mario Alberto Martinez Tapia Kim Lopez-Castillo Katie Holt Danny DeVito Alan Meyerson Adolfo Anuar Figuero Casillas Christopher Sanchez Aviva Corcovado Samuel Arturo Rico Vazquez Marty Marshall Dana Gaier Steve McKinnon Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Yashvhanth Chandrasekaran Christopher Gunderson Richard Alexander Forero Dominguez Jake D. Miller Ryan Lee Doug Sweetland Juan Carlos Navarro Gómez Pidge Gunderson Henry Jackman Katie Miller Chris Williams Kevin Webb Jill Culton Bob Peterson Ross Anderson Jose Luis "Weecho" Velasquez Jamie Chung Marty Marshall Kim Lopez-Castillo Ted Sandy Cohn Beth D'Amato Mark Della Rossa Yann Dupont Ryan Dutour Richard Enders Ramon de la Cuesta Garcia Vaso Jose Fernandez de Castro Heller Wes Franklin Kunal Ghosh Dastidar Benedict Gillingham-Sutton Ryan Gillis Maria Goodale Lee Graft Jesus Garrido Chanakya Tailam Randy Tecson Nithya Thangamani Christine Thompson Nidhin TM Alexandra Toth Anuj Upadhyay Jordan Vanderlinden Dulce Velazquez Sudhakar Venkat Tim Mertens Leiko Tanaka Kenny McCormick Jim Dodd Christopher MacGuffin Kim Lee Nick Levenduski Juan Alejandro Gomez Acosta Ron Zorman Joan Marc Fuentes Iglesias Genesis Rodriguez Evelyn McQuarrie Kathleen Good Kenji Ono Nick von Tagen Suzan Kim Hailee Steinfeld Michael Halford Gal Gadot Henry Gunderson Christopher K. Thomas Gary Rydstrom Miren Delgado Beamurgia Sarah Sues Sergio Dias David Hernandez Xavier Trudeau-Deschênes Jéróme Dernoncourt Scott Britton Chris Buckley Angus MacLane Chris Wedge Christina McGregor Zack A. Parrish Tamora Jean Calhoun Larry Woong Chris Rackushiak Tushar Anant Gharat Saumya Goyal Shekhar Gujar Nilesh Shashikant Kadu Kevin Lloyd Steven Yeun Lenny McBack Ted Zwick Lee Unkrich Arshad Saeednoori Santosh Vijay Satavase Stanley Rajesh Selvamani Mahendra S. Sikarwar Rebecca Vallera-Thompson Tracy Morgan Jessica R. Jamieson George Zwick Dana Gaier Josh Lowden Dan Cruz Chris Miller Jeremy Bowker Monty LaBueno Christian Liliedahl Marcia Gunderson Natnicha Foam Laohachaiaroon Sarah Jo Helton Mark Walsh Steven Clay Hunter Christopher Otto Gallagher Theodore Harris Vandernoot Jonathan Neukirch John Wong Jeff Williams Stephen Gregory Andrew Gordon Pedro Daniel García Pérez Emerson Thomas-Gregory Panat Thamrongsombutsakul Christopher MacGuffin Glen McIntosh Steve Aplin Michael Easton Shawn Kelly Stephen King Greg Towner Tim Waddy Edward Zhou Jeremy Cantor Derrick Carlin Ben Forster Ryan Hood Louis Jones Peter Kelly Josh Kent Alexander Lee Michael Medlock Shawn Miller Jess Morris Steve Rawlins Additional Animators Jody Lopez Geoff Wheeler Frank E. Abney III Carlos Ortega Daisy Kirkpatrick Paul Lasaine Jamie Lopez Jake Mattingly Fred Gibson Randy Mills Katherine Sarafian Kelly Vawter Daniel Gutierrez Jorge E. Ruiz Cano Henry Selick Jim Sciutto Lorenzo Di Bonaventura Pipeline Lead Pipeline Artists Kenny McIntosh Hanna Martinez Kevin Richards Steve Morris Harry Miller Otis Lopez Kim Foster-Dillon Ian Kirkpatrick Alan Coniconde Joe Letteri Joseph Miller James Likowski Laura Alexandr Katie Holt Pipeline Artists Jamie Chung Aviva Corcovado Ian Smith Harry Miller Jane Justmann Linda S. Martino Timothy Johnson Peter Mercurio Jin Suyiooero Elena Ø Alexa Gal Gadot Joseph Holmark Harrison Martinez Kevin May Chuck Schumer Long Ying Stephanie Tse Max Decroix Tara Strong Pete Docter T.J. Miller Glenn Ficarra Alexey Dmitrievich Stomakhin Matt Anderson Arild Anfinnsen David Apgar Alberto Martinez Arce Seung Yeop Baek Randall Bahnsen Eileen Bai Joe Bailey Kevin Bell Nestor Benito Fernandez Thomas Bevan Pierre Bonnette Goncalo Cabaca Daniela Calafatello Taylor Swift Sarah Young Hannah Hoogendyk Gary Rydstrom Alan Coniconde Kevin McDermott Daniel Waldman Nicholas Tey Kai Guan Scott Gudahl Jesus Guijarro Piñal Juan José Güiraldes Natapon Huangsakuncharoen Alex Huguet Paredes Tan Jinng Hwee Brad Isdrab John Iskandar Jiri Jacknowitz Rohit Jain Zaini Mohamed Jalani Seung Ryong Jeon Yoon Sung Jeong Germaine Phoo Hui Jun Samuel Chew Junyan Samuel Christian Kambey Oh Zheng Yong Serhii Yurskyi Douglas Zablocki Rita Zimmerman Lenka Zuckova Lighting & Compositing Lead Lighting & Compositing Artists Wendy Mashburn Barry Andres Simon Kalayeh Stephanie Pichel Evan Robinson Lewis Marietta Marie Simpson Bill Corso Jane Morgan Tracy Coronad Rich Moore Conrad Vernon Diana Rodriguez Steve Shearston Janet Jackson Ryan DeYoung Don Henderson Christiana Marie Cunanan Gary Trousdale Jim Gingrich Chris Hawkins Roxanne Parades Tony Fucile Luke Crawford Lucas Pozze Diesel McGillivray Taylor Rodriguez Lee Unkrich Timothy Brakensiek Sanjay Kirkpatrick Paul Fiebiger Tony Leondis Sarah Cho James Likowski Lighting & Compositing Artists Gini Cruz Santos Diana Rodriguez Una Kolodny John Bartnicki Wallace Martinez Kevin May Scott Mansz Rama Lopez Angus MacLane Alexandra Gomez Richard Sandoval Rick Mischel Diana Sanchez Charles Higgins Gary Zwick Bruce Smith Christopher Miller Finn Kirkpatrick Jorge Sanchez Gal Gadot Jim Dodd Michelle Rodriguez Evelyn McQuarrie Wendy Seddon Christopher MacGuffin Sergio Pablos Quentin Jones Tommy McGraw Jack Williams Diana Markieff Penny Rose Ian Johnson Don Hall Brandon Marshall Karey Leray Kevin Durant Eric Darnell Darren Lurie Sanjay Dormant Wendy Lowe Ralph Eggleston Randy Lake Margo Meledandri Steve Shearston Peter Ramsey Sanjay Parker Nick Glennie-Smith Nick Park Nathan Gouveia Samantha Vilfort Juan Garcia Vaso John Rhoads Slamm Andrews Barry Sandrew Danny Dimian Erik Vignau Jill Culton Doug Sweetland Jamie Chung Jared Kushner Martin Solveig Mark Young Mike Diltz Harry Gundersen James Joshua Lojo Sanjay O'Donnell Diana O'Hare Gregory Lopez Jordan Nieuwland Dan Hermansen Nacho Blasco Dominguez Jake Paltrow Yezi Xue Peggy Lopez Christopher Rodriguez Nana Loeffler Lorne Balfe Bill Martinez Daniel Schneiderman Leslie Martino Nikolai Lockertsen Nicholas Templeton Margolis Lombardi Henry Cruz Gary Summers Mike Diltz Jared Kushner Zachary Norton Morton Miller Diana Rodriguez Genndy Tartakovsky Aviva Corcovado Gwen Stacy Praneeth Akarsh Sanka Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Bex Taylor-Klaus Scott Baker Andreas Frickinger Alejandro Restrepo Giraldo Sam Kirkpatrick Quentin Jones Sanjay Sanders Omar Smith Rachel Otto Debbie Denise Christopher Otto Gallagher Brandon Lawless David Lawrence Julia Freidl Frederick Johnson Jennifer Kaminski Jon Kovel Jeffrey Smith Helen Stacy Yari Gomez Taylor Hamada Ian Farnsworth Jade Holmes Dominic Lewis Mindy DeGeneres Louis Von Schroede Scarlett Thom David Heinz Jenny Sandell Kelly Vawter Amy Winehouse Ariel Scarabosio Jessie Scardino Dan Zimmerman Diana Lopez Joseph Feinsilver Umair Manikandas Diana Heneveld Jonathan Carter Steve Morris Wendy Seddon Quentin Martinez Erika Dumont Jade Pascal Wiatt Jones Diana Rodriguez Jim McLean Juan Alejandro Galindo Alex Avdyushin Alan Blevins Phil Mickelson Jackie Robinson Jakarta Mazel Thomas Michael DesJardins Xavier Bec Brandon Lawless Lenka Zuckova Mark Spevick Sebastian Zuleta Nancy Lamontagne Frédérique Anderson Mario Cuomo Diane Williams Sanjay Kalayeh Jean-Claude Kalache Pierre Coffin Finn Silverman Christopher Miller Jimmy Tsai David Peifer Don Hall Iva Itchevska-Brain Eunice Elizabeth Panduro Perez Frank Dürschinger Frank La Monaca Deb Letner Panat Thamrongsombutsakul Timothy Brakensiek Todd Rodriguez Lee Unkrich Alex Smith Rackie Earnhardt Jamie Kirkpatrick Paul Lasaine Jin Kim Chris Williams Ronnie del Carmen Stephen Heneveld Ben Juwono Kenji Ono Katherine Sarafian Kathleen Thorson Good Gini Cruz Santos Robert Letterman Daniel Zettl Simon Otto Tim Johnson Bethany Daigl Lenka Zuckova Matthew Thomas Wheeler Wanda Hamilton Shane Rabey George Kuruvilla Diana Rodriguez Danny Dimian Stephen Platt Gabriel Guy Kevin Bolen Fabio Lopez Dan Villarreal Dan Hermansen Steve McLoyd Jordan Kerner Gavin Barbour Francis Freakonomics Ted Kennedy Gary Phillips Joey Zhang Effects Animation Lead Effects Animators Mark Rodriguez Gene Chee Diana Rodriguez David Silverman Roy Conli Madeline Justmann Julie Zackary Wendy Seddon Eric Walters Joel Mendias Senior Effects Animators Glen McIntosh Simon Bluethenkranz Khuyen Dang Cassandra Kaiser Randal Shore Jessica Teach Mark Thorley Amber Wong Effects Animators Trent Bateman Zhou Bin Stephen Bowline Kelsey Charlton Matt Cong Joseph Japril Cudilla Adrian Diaconu Ron Fedkiw Nicole Galaz Jason Geiger David Higgins TJ Jerry Marty Miramontez Kaz Mori Greg Newman Kaori Ogino Mok Kar Poh Akanksha Sahu Sandip Kumar Shukla Marvin Vasquez Glen Wong Donald M. Almeida Piyush Bairagi Rakesh Bharath Soma Nikhil Chandra Navya Chandran Jigar M. Chauhan Ravi Kumar Chetteti Nikhil Prakash Datir Yogesh S. Dhuri Shuvrodeep Manju Dutta Praveen Babu Ganta Dipti Snehal Gopal Naveen Iype Ananya Jana Shal Joseph Sunil Singh Kalwan Sudheer Kumar Kambhampati Pradeep Kumar Sunil Kumar Rallabhandi Anil Kumar Shreyansh Lunawat Amit I. Matta Daniel Pradeep Muthyala Tamil Arasan P. Praveen Pai Vijay V. Paithankar Hitendra Parmar Manoj Patidar Rahul B. Patil Trishit Pradhan Ghanshyam K. Prasad Sriramakrishna Prasad Rishi Raj Ravindra Rathore Sreenivasa Rao Reddi Omkar Vilas Salvi Praneeth Akarsh Sanka Rohit Satam Ateeq Sheikh Rohan R. Shinde Sudarshan Sonar Arvind Kumar Soni Biswajit Tarafder Additional Effects Animators Daniel Jennings Jack Allen Bruce Lomet Katheryn McKenna Jeremy Yeo-Khoo Jin Suyiooero Timothy Martin Sabrina Steinfeld Hanna Martinez Laurence Andrews Steve Schatz Katie Greathouse David Guerra Hernandez Larry King Henry Lopez Jeffery Martinez Martinez Tapia Gwen Robinson Guillen Mann Barbara Harris Theodor Harris Vandernoot David Valdez Character Effects Character Effects Leads Timothy Roberts Jake Paltrow Jared Stern Larry Oatfi Katherine Johnson Bethany Harvey Daniel Zettl Guillaume Versano Scott Gadot Qianbaihui Yang Anna Mudrak Kathleen Thorson Good Sam Okell Kyle Mcginnis Pallav Vincenzo Victor Chaga Vincent Loeffler Character Effects Artists Jared Stern Ashore Miller Karey Kirkpatrick Martin Scorsese Larry McBrayer Lee Alexander Alexander Poei David Cohan Dave Needham Janet Nielsen Charlie O'Shea Danny Macdonald Victor Martinez Katie McCarthy Lenny Jackman Andrew Robinson Gwen Graham Harrison Ford Gary Summers Ian Lee Gal Gadot Henry Jackman Jeff Chasin Theo H. Vandernoot Iker J. de los Mozos Tom McGrath Christian Epunan Hernandez David VanTuyle Dean Calhoun Chris Meledandri Guillermo Sanchez Camacho Danny Macdonald Terry McAuliffe Samuel Martinez Kevin May Sebastian Zuleta Mandy Kisthardt Tankenson Xavier Angel Velazquez Nancy Pelosi Earl Thomas Sarah Dignan Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Dan Hermansen Cera Kim Panat Johnson Kim Foster-Dillon Daniel Pradeep Muthyala Ian Farnsworth Jeff Chung Jonathan Green Johann Francois Coetzee Matte Painting Lead Matte Painters Ralph Eggleston Olivia McGrath Phil Johnston Erik Strauss Kane Ranch Adam Valdez Kasia Walicka-Maimone Matte Painters Kevin Durant Evelyn McQuarrie Eva Miller Morgan Schwier Mario Ryan Dominguez Kim Lee Jim McLean Marianna Schmalz Derek Johnson Katherine Lopez Kanye Meledandri Mark Christopher Lawrence Jonathan Karlsson Zachary Schmalzr Jimmy Wu Christopher Scarabosio Barry Andres Harry Miller Jack Lopez Jeffrey Wike Rich Moore Kim Lopez-Castillo Katie Holt Danny DeVito Steve Martinez Jonathan Null Evelyn Deavor Christopher Meledandri Randy Thom Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Henry Drager Kim Cruz Ron Zorman Kathleen McIntosh Nick Fowler Hailee Steinfeld Karey Kirkpatrick Sarah Sues Chris Wedge Jamie Chung Aviva Corcovado Pidge Gunderson Jane Lynch Gal Gadot Jim Dodd Stephen Heneveld Gary Summers Michael Meier Chris Stover Barry Anderson Blair Rainsford Jorge A. Cereijo-Perez Look Development Look Development Leads John Kreidman David Cameron Look Development Artists Scott Armstrong Dan Zimmerman Yari Gomez Christopher Manning Shane Rabey Ian Farnsworth David Saldanha Quentin Israel Dan Gonzales Will Hackett Texture Paint Supervisors Akash Abhishek Karmakar Katie Holt Texture Painters Sudheer Kumar Kambhampati Dan Villarreal David Peifer Chris McIntosh Roshan Ramchandra Ghatkar Akash Abhishek Karmakar Yarrow Cheney Harrison Gundersen Katherine Johnson Chuck Schumer Daniel Jennings Dan Hermansen Lorne Balfe Mike Winkelman Manitha Manohar Nayak Prakash D'Cunha Jared Stern Laurent De la Chapelle Gary Rydstrom Katherine Sarafian Tim Mertens Kathleen Woolery Production Custom Animation Production Resource Management Production Services Lead Glenn Osgood Production Services Technicians Yarrow Cheney Matthew Richards Carley Rodriguez Erik Strauss Gerald Gutschmidt Valerie Morrison Daniel Vasquez Dan Lavender Post Production Loop Group Newell Alexander Steve Alterman Stephen Apostolina Kevin Bigley Tom Bromhead Mitch Carter Brook Chalmers David Cowgill Julie Falls Jeff Fisher Jackie Gonneau Marissa Goodman Richard S. Horvitz Rif Hutton Hope Levy Richard McGregor Scott Menville Edie Mirman Juan Pope Fergal Reilly Michelle Ruff Michael J. Sorich Kelly Stables Marcelo Tubert Creative Consultants Matt Selman John Frink Christine Nangle Michael Price Brian Kelley Tim Burns Joel Cohen Gene Stupnitsky Charlie Grandy Max Pross Alex Rubens Donick Cary Storyboard Consultants Ricardo Curtis • Rodrigo Perez Castro Featured Musicians Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Print Services and Workstations Providers Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Cloud Data Services Providers For Movie Land Digital Production Services Heads of Technology Mark Lopez Harry Miller Ian Kirkpatrick Qianbaihui Yang Frank Dumont Lead Technology Team Rita Ryack Trexy Kalibacha Ted Sandy Cohn Taylor Rodriguez Zika Kim Felix MacAulay Erik Lee Technology Team Jorge Gutierrez Katherine Sarafian Richard Hollander Guillaume Benamount Lauren Chiang Karey Kirkpatrick Hiro Kambey Paiman Kalayeh Trent Bateman Robyn Morales Miles Morales Danielle Brooks Kartik Kwankwaso Matthew Murphy Shawn Murphy Harinder Preet Tehara Lucas Miller Judith Guzman Ramirez Carlos Saldanha Technology Resource Managers Tim Mertens Dan Torres Lorne Balfe Daniel Kirkpatrick David Moreno Aaron McGriff Valerie Morrison Stephen Morris John Linford Paul Damian Daniela Calafatello Hanna Martinez Annie Nelken Oscar Rodriguez Tim Smith Ralph Eggleston Steven Edwards Software Leads Armin Bruderlin Larry Gritz Christopher Kulla Sosh Mirsepassi Marc Andre Davignon Lee Kerley Lucas Miller J. Robert Ray Software Engineers Jamie Chung Gabriel Guy Tim Johnson Bethany Sills Gary Summers Theo Harris Vandernoot Ian Farnsworth Jake Paltrow Erika Dumont Gary Rydstrom Gwen Stacy Dan Villarreal Han Ubsud Eric Darnell Dante De la Casa Terence Mills Anthony Rispoli Natalie Portman Will Rodriguez Dan Miller Dan Higgins Erika La Cruz Alma Varsano Garri la Taille Gabriel Giroux-Ve Jason Desroule Katherine Johnson Clark Spencer Bex Taylor-Klaus Aviva Corcovado Pidge Gunderson System Administrators Ben Meredith Michael Trujillo David Miya Marlin Rodriguez Tara Strong Dan Miller Lorenzo Di Bonaventura Jessica Bartoshewski Jessie Lawrence Jin Kim Jill Culton Shaun Nelson Chris Williams Derrick MacPherson Dan Hermansen Scott Parker Peter Ramsey Hector Ornelas Stephen Walters Systems Engineers Victor Martinez Jimmy Wu Evelyn Deavor Stephen Heneveld Jonathan Null Henry Jackman Jordan Smith Guillermo K. Lopez-Castillo Christopher Gunderson Gernado De la Cruz Scott Thompson Harrison Lopez George Gunderson Kevin Bouchez Ethan Van der Ryn Kim Cruz Tom Myers Jesus Diez Production Management Gary Rodriguez Henry Jackman John Torrijos Nancy Pelosi Tom McGrath Chris Sanders Production Infrastructure Gary Tuchman Berry Roberts Manny McQuarrie Nanna Klaus Christopher Lennertz Jack Chung Danny Macdonald Training & Artist Development Lenka Matarazzo Gary Summers Kim Lopez Christopher Rodriguez Evelyn Roberts Marcia Johnson Artist Management Jerry Bruckheimer Laura J. Gunderson Bud Thon Harry Robinson Nancy Lamontagne Frédérique Anderson Kim Lopez-Sanchez Jonathan Karlsson Kamara N. Wilton Marco Johnson Helen Silverman Barry Andres Timothy Rogerson Henry Selick Jennifer MacAulay Gandhi Chavo Sue Wong Katherine Wood Chris Meledandri Jimmy Likowski Quentin Medda David Sproxton Studio Infrastructure Dave Wilson Katie Crown Tim Miller David Cohan John Scardino Dan Thompkins Harry Edwards Heads of Department Tim Johnson Chris Williams Anna Karenina Tim Wright Richard Sandoval Timothy Brakensiek Rob Bredow Jack Williams Chris Meledandri Sandra Tamagawa David Letterman James Newton Howard Sandy Dong Andrew Hartel Dale Drummond Richard Appel Daniel Zettl Nancy Pelosi Sebastian Zuleta Production Support Ted LaPai Kathleen Kennedy Charlie Wilson Will Correia Travis Knight Jesse Johnstone Kanbwania Zanbacka Loretta Lynch Jamie Chung Harry Gundersen Charles Howell-Low Erik Hermansen Wanda Hamilton Leiko Tanaka MLDPS Executive Staff Amber Wong Stephen Heneveld Zeus Cervas Shiyoon Kim Gal Gadot Katherine Sarafian Jordan Kerner For Movie Land Animation Studios For Sony Pictures Animation Production Management Kurt Albrecht Chad Boldini Emily Conlon JC Cornwell Richard Dodd Jennifer Doe Sara Feiss Alissa Meagher Kevin Milburn Kevin Noel David Schulenburg Matthew H. Sharack Libby Thomas Dickey Judy Thomason Demetrios Tzamaras Stephenie Wilkie Development Katie Baron Daniel Inkeles Michael Lachance Jenny Marchick Mike Moon Liz Moore Peter Szilagyi Eric Tovell Editorial & Post Production Matt Davis Studio Infrastructure Lara Bahr Del Dozier Jeremiah Loeb Rick Mischel Kyle Rapone Dorothy Rayburn Jeffrey Varanini Kym Wulfe Karen Zaslow Marketing & Publicity James Adams Paige Borsos Alexa Herzlich Daniel Jennings Rebecca Kuska Olivier Mouroux Mike Steele Melissa Sturm Recruiting Jana Manthei Day Soundtrack Album on Music "We Run This" Written by Missy Elliott, Rhemario Webber and Jerry Lordan Produced by Rhemario "Rio Beats" Webber Performed by Missy Elliott Courtesy of The Goldmind Inc. and Atlantic Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Born Ready" Written by Tova Litvin and Doug Rockwell Produced by Doug Rockwell Performed by Dove Cameron Courtesy of Walt Disney Records and Marvel Music "Shape of You" Written by Ed Sheeran, Steve Mac, Johnny McDaid, Kandi Burruss, Tameka Cottle and Kevin Briggs Produced by Ed Sheeran and Steve Mac Performed by Ed Sheeran Courtesy of Asylum Records and Atlantic Records "Remember Me" Written by Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez Performed by Benjamin Bratt, Gael García Bernal, Anthony Gonzalez, and Ana Ofelia Murguía Courtesy of Walt Disney Records "I'm Still Standing" Written and Performed by Elton John Lyrics by Bernie Taupin Produced by Christopher P. Thomas Courtesy of Geffen Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Let Me Love You (DJ Snake)" Written by William Grigahcine, Justin Bieber, Andrew Watt, Ali Tamposi, Brian Lee and Louis Bell Produced by DJ Snake, Andrew Watt and Louis Bell Performed by DJ Snake featuring Justin Bieber Courtesy of Interscope Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Carry On" Written by Rita Ora, Josh Cumbee, Natalie Dunn, Kyrre Gorvell-Dahll, Ilan Kidron and Afshin Salmani Performed by Kygo and Rita Ora Produced by Kygo and AFSHeeN Courtesy of Palm Tree Records/RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment Rita Ora appears courtesy of Atlantic Records "Blue (Da Ba Dee)" Written by Maurizio Lobina, Gianfranco Randone and Massimo Gabutti Performed by Eiffel 65 Courtesy of Bliss Corporation "The Final Countdown" Written by Joey Tempest Performed by Europe Courtesy of Epic Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "Eye of the Tiger" Written by James Michael Peterik and Frank Sullivan Performed by Survivor Courtesy of Epic Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "Turn Down for What" Written by William Grigahcine, Steve Guess and Jonathan H. Smith Performed by DJ Snake & Lil Jon Courtesy of Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "Pinkfong Baby Shark" Written by Kim Min Seok Performed by Pinkfong Courtesy of Smart Study Co., Ltd. "Happy Together" Written by Garry Bonner and Alan Gordon Performed by The Turtle Courtesy of Flo And Eddie, Inc. By arrangement with The Orchard "Wake Me Up (Avicii)" Written by Aloe Blacc and Mike Einziger Produced by Avicii and Arash Pournouri Performed by Avicii Courtesy of Island Records "Keep The Hustle" Written by A.R. Rahman Olubowale Victor Akintimehin Produced by A.R. Rahman Performed by A.R. Rahman featuring Wale Courtesy of Walt Disney Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises Wale appears courtesy of Maybach Music Group / Atlantic Recording Corporation Copyright © 2019 Sony Pictures Animation, Inc., TSG Entertainment Finance LLC. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. All rights reserved. Sony Pictures Animation, Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. are the authors of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. Presented in association with The Hershey Company and Target Corporation This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in France. Spider-Gwen, White Widow, Ghost Spider and all related properties, titles, logos and characters are trademarks of Marvel Entertainment, Inc. and are used with permission. Special Thanks Mikael Hed Matt Selman Megan Amram Jen Statsky Joel H. Cohen Eric Tovell Sherilyn Tamagawa Trey Buongiorno Johnny Castuciano Ben Juwono David Vantuyle Ae Ri Yoon Peter Lord David Sproxton Han-Yee Ling Danny Dimian Gabriel Guy Pablo Helman Nick Vlahos Production Babies Aaron • Blake • Carlos • Erik • Henry • James • Loppy • Mark • Mercy • Monty • Natalie • Nate Olly • Otis • Paul • Paella • Quentin • Qwerty • Ralph • Randell • Randy • Ray • Scott • Terri Urban • Valerie • Van • Vincent • Vouch • Wanda • Wendy • Xavier • Yang • Yari • Zack • Zeta Made in Association with TSG Entertainment In Memory of Richard Edmund Williams (1957–2019) This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents and locations portrayed in the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) and its wholly-owned film divisions did not receive any payment or other consderiation for the depiction of tobacoo products in this film. American Humane monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed®. (AHD 09674) This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Credits